Phinbella Oneshots
by PnFan
Summary: Just some oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles**

**This is the first time I ever posted anything on Fanfiction so if please NO FLAMES. These will be Phinbella drabbles and I'll update **_**ONLY**_** if I have 5 reviews or more.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey Isabella," Phineas Flynn said to his neighbor "I noticed that I get this really weird flip-flop in my stomach when I see you, it's so weird."

"Really," asked his neighbor Isabella hopefully, "Maybe it's a crush."

"Nah, Ferb said that it was normal for a boy to get a flip-flop in his stomach from a best friend that happened to be a girl."

Meanwhile, Ferb, who was eavesdropping on their conversation muttered "Wow Phineas, I never knew you were oblivious with sarcasm too."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. How They Got Together

** Yay! 5 reviews! Here's another one. This is the story of how they became a couple.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Isabella Garcia Shapiro skipped toward her best friend/crush's house. "Watcha doin?" She asked her trademark catchphrase merrily. She walked toward Phineas who was smiling and telling her what they were doing today when she tripped and fell.

Luckily, she was unharmed, but she had to land on Phineas with her lips crashing towards his, didn't she? Well, that's the story of how they got together.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

** So again, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating! My router broke and it forever to find hat the problem was, finding out it was unfixable, and buying a new one. Anyway, chapter three awaits!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Isabella always thought she looked revolting after a day with the Fireside girls, for her hair was messed up, she had cuts, and she even got a black eye once! Yet, when she told Phineas about her dilemma, he gave her a look that obviously said _'Really?'_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

** I'll update faster if you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Isabella, do you have a crush on someone?" Phineas Flynn asked his neighbor and close friend Isabella Garcia Shapiro.

"Ummm, maybe?" she answered nervously

"Who is it?" Phineas asked looking surprisingly eager.

"I'm not telling you!" Isabella answered smirking at him.

"Maybe it's Ferb!" Phineas said smirking back at her.

Isabella: No, that's gross!

Phineas: It was a test! Almond brittle?

Isabella: Ooh, I love it the most!

Phineas: Me too!

Isabella: Do you collect coins?

Phineas: Yeah, just in case

Vending machines become the

Both: Dominant race

I've been alone all these years

With my irrational fears

Isabella: But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen.

Phineas: But now before me I see

Both: Someone with whom I agree

I've found a brand new best friend and it's you

I've found a brand new best friend and it's you

Phineas: Hmm, I thought you'd be shorter

Isabella: I've been told I'm tall

I thought I'd have a normal head, y'know...

Phineas: It's from genetics

Isabella: Ouch!

Phineas: Why would genetics hurt?

Isabella: I don't know.

Isabella: You know, I can't help but notice that your eyes are close together.

Phineas: Yeah...

Isabella: (pause) ...Nothing...

Isabella: Do Lamas weird you out?

Phineas: Yeah, are they camels or sheep?

Isabella: No, no, I meant Lorenzo

Phineas: Oh, that's right

Both: He played Meap!

Both: Now I know all about you

And you know all about me

Isabella: Ooh-wee-ooh

Both: And now before me I see

Someone with whom I agree

I've found a brand new best friend and it's you

I've found a brand new best friend and it's you

Now that I've found you

Or we can be a duo

Isabella: That's right.

Both: Twice the good

Double People!

Isabella: Coming at you Fridays!

"Umm, what just happened" Isabella asked confusedly "I mean, one moment we're having a conversation of who my crush is and the next thing you know we're breaking into a son totally unrelated to the subject."

"Yeah, I know, it's as if we sang a song that was sung by two identical evil pharmacists in a different dimension but we tweaked it so it fit us better!" Phineas said and then continued "Maybe, your crush is Baljeet!"

Isabella: No, that's gross!

Phineas: It was a test! Almond…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**The longest and worst chapter that you are forced to review to! Yay!**


	5. How they met

Preschooler Phineas Flynn was sitting on the floor of his classroom, and he was _bared_, but more importantly, he was lonely. He had just moved to Danville and this was his first day in school, and since he started school late, he had no friends at all, for everyone already had their own friends and no one wanted to play with him.

After a while he spotted a girl, also alone, with raven black hair and blue eyes. He walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Phineas!" he told her, smiling, "What's your name?"

"Isabella," she answered in a high pitched voice, "I'm new here, I just came here from Mexico."

"I just moved here from California," he said excitedly, "maybe we can be friends!"

"I'd like that." She answered shyly.

"Your pretty." He told her.

They didn't know it yet, but a beautiful friendship between them was beginning to blossom.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Ok, I know that all of you are going to ask "Where's Ferb?" And I'm going to answer that question before any confusion starts. This starts **_**before**_** Linda and Lawrence meet each other, I imagine Phineas meeting Ferb when they're both 4 or 5. In this story, they're both three. So again, they haven't met each other yet. And sorry if they're talking with better grammar than a three year old is supposed to, but I have no idea how three year olds act.**

**I'd like to clear something else, I'm not posting in the middle of the night, I just live in a country that all of you probably have never heard of, and it has an eight our difference from the eastern time zone in the USA. **


End file.
